


Forgotten lives found again

by Trashmutt



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Alcohol, Hurt/Comfort, I suck at tagging, Other, late night, rosswood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 04:56:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14825693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashmutt/pseuds/Trashmutt
Summary: Jay? In the Rosswood parking lot so late at night? This couldn't be right.





	Forgotten lives found again

**Author's Note:**

> The titles edgy but ive had this idea stewin 4 a bit now so... enjoy its like 2 am

Was that?  
No, It couldn't be... not after so long.  
A shred of hope squirmed deep inside the masked man, despite all thoughts and facts to deny it. Pulling the bushes aside to get a better view, it seemed almost too good to be true.  
There sat a lone figure, almost completely shrouded in darkness if not for the light of the parking lot illuminating it. 

 

Jay. 

 

Ti- The masked man could recognize him anywhere. Those droopy eyes and large eyebrows that could tell a thousand stories with a single glance. A part of them seemed to stir, but it was ignored. What was Jay doing here? Why would he ever come back? Didn't he remember that that thing that tormented him for years seemed to live in here?

They needed answers. The usual urge to knock him out and drag him to the monster was heavily overweighed with one of... concern? Couldn't be. That part of them died long ago. Either way, the masked man wanted answers. And they wanted them now.  
Taking a step out of the forest lining, they hesitated. It had been what? Ages ? Since they last exited the forest? The thought of going out seemed so foreign now. They wanted to go back. 

But they didn't, for some reason. Eventually breaking into a sneak, they made it behind Jay's car. They didn't want Jay to see them just yet, he surely would bolt if he did. So instead they settled for watching, hopefully the answers would find them.

Creeping closer to the front, the masked man slowed to a stop as soon as Jay was plainly in view. Something seemed different. Was this really Jay? He now had a scruffy, unkempt beard and bandages lining his upper arms, visible from his rolled up jacket sleeves. He now looked.. sadder.

He now smelled like alcohol.

The masked man's nose crinkled behind their mask, was Jay here because he was drunk? An anger swirled in their lower gut, had Jay been taking care of himself? Had he become alcoholic? Is he okay? Wait- why would they care? Jay wasn't their problem. They didn't care about him. And yet...

"Tim?" Jay hiccuped out. 

The masked man froze. Did he find them out? Should they run? Too late. Jay was now looking past his car. Towards them. His eyes were widened in a way so comically, the masked man could laugh. "Tim. Heh, I knew you'd be here." His voice had such a .. sad undertone now. Jay turned away and took another swig from the whiskey bottle in his hand.

The masked man crept closer, ignoring the growing stench of alcohol and eventually seating themself next to Jay. This felt wrong. It felt so unnatural that Jay seemed so unnerved by their presence. Why was he so calm? Why were they here, sitting next to him instead of back in Rosswood?  
Jay eventually broke the silence with a sound that almost sounded like a chuckle. "I missed you. I missed you so damn much." He looked up at them with a small smile. However, it dropped after a few seconds, "Well, not you, I guess. Tim. That guy, I missed Tim." 

The masked man said nothing.

Jay let out a lower chuckle this time, turning back to focus on the grass in front of him and taking a long swigfrom the bottle. "I've thought about the time we'd meet again. Dreamed of it. So many different scenarios. A personal favorite was I'd see him across the stree and then ahd run over and hug him. Hug 'im like my life depended on it. He'd hug me back after a bit and then we'd go out and get ice-cream."

Tim- The masked man felt.. something at that. A pang in their chest. The way the scenario played out, the way Jay described it so gloomily, the fact that Jay had fantasized about it. They wanted to lean over and hug him, tell him it's okay. For some reason.

Jay continued after the lack of response. "I bet yer wonderin how I'm here. Alex shot me, yeah, but afer the camera went out he seemed to change completely. 'e felt bad about it. He dragged me to the hospital and ah got better. Well, that's what 'e told me, anyway." Another swig. "The rest issa blur, somin 'bout a shitty job, buying an apartment, and then windin up 'ere again."

 

"... Why."

 

The masked man seemed just as surprised as Jay. It had been so long since he last heard his voice, and so suddenly that Tim..The Maske.... Tim, didn't know how to react. His voice was so croaky and broken now, years of never being used taking effect. His throat stung a little now.

Jay stared at him like a deer in headlights.

"Tim..... your voice.. It..... Y-you can't be real." Jay sniffled, "Yer not reall. This innit real. I'm gonna, I'm gonna, wake up dreched in sweat and tears again! I actually had a bit of hope this time!" The taller man choked up, tears welling up in his eyes as he threw the whiskey bottle to the side and clasped his hand to his face. "Ah knew it was oo good to be true! I knew itI knewit Iknewit!!!!" he sobbed, voice cracking and words slurring even more.

Tim had no clue what to do. He knew this was his drunkenness getting to him, but didn't know how to handle it properly. He pulled up his mask and stared at the hysterical man in front of him for a couple of moments, before reaching a hand out to touch him on the shoulder. Jay stopped for a second, looking up at him shakily. Reddened eyes gazed into Tim's own unsure ones. "It's okay..." was all he could think to say. God he always sucked at comforting others.

Jay said nothing for the longest time, he seemed to calm down a bit at his words, but a pain still held itself deep within his eyes. He leaned into Tim's hand, nuzzling into it when Tim lifted it up. The warmth radiating from Jay was such a new sensation, along with the itchiness of his beard. It had been so long since his last human contact. Especially so gentle. This felt so nice. 

"Ah miss yew.. I miss listening to you play ukulele... I miss those sleepovers we'd 'ave afer script rehearsal took too long.. Hell, I even miss yer goddamned reek of cigarettes. Ah still 'ave a pack you lef behind in my car." Jay scooted closer to him, resting his head onto Tim's shoulder and closing his eyes. "Yew were the one person I could trust after that thing came into our lives. You may be a masked freak now, bu some fucking part of me till thinks yer in there. Still hopes you'll show up at mah doorstep one day like nothin happened." Jay snuggled in closer. "Ah don't think I'll ever stop missing you, and feelin bad fer roping you back into all that. I hope your okay out there."

Tim's heart ached. The bittersweetness of Jay's words combined with the fact of such a close range was almost enough to overwhelm him. He hated that Jay still didn't think all of this was real, he wished there was some way to convince him. He wished so desperately that Jay would be okay. He wished things were still normal and okay. He missed him too, so much, and he never even realized it.

A light snore tore Tim from his thoughts. Asleep. Jay was now sleeping on him. Tim's face softened, even after all this time Jay trusted him enough to fall asleep on him. How had he ever made it to this point?

He sighed as he lifted Jay bridle-style, had he gotten lighter since the last time he carried him? Tim couldn't be sure. The only thing on his mind right now was getting Jay into his car safely, and he did, silently thanking the lord that Jay left it unlocked. After making sure Jay was in a comfortable position and closing the door gingerly, Tim made his way over to the other side and slipped into the passenger seat.  
He had been hesitant to stay, paranoia tugging at him to stay in the woods, that that thing was still following him, but he ignored it. He wanted to stay with Jay. He didn't want to lose him again.

 

Sleep started to engulf him as he closed his eyes and leaned back into the seat.

**Author's Note:**

> Jay doesnt have a country accent hes just drunk off his ass and slurrin his words


End file.
